Genocider Shou
'Genocider Shou '(Also known as Genocider Jill or Jack) is the alternate identity of Touko Fukawa, a girl from the Dangan Ronpa series. Bio Appearance As the alternate, crazier side of Touko, she looks like her. The only major difference is her "crazed" appearance, lack of poise, red eyes, and possibly shorter hair. Her pale complexion is met with red eyes (brown hosome-style with glasses as Touko) and dark violet braided twin-tails. She wears a grey, old-style sailor fuku with a red neck tie, short socks, and loafers. It is revealed that the long skirt is worn to cover up cuts and scars on her left leg, which she gives herself for every victim she kills. Personality A wild and crazy murderer who also happens to be highly methodical and intelligent, enough to know that killing anyone in school would be a stupid mistake. Her impulsive attitude tends to sell her out at the worst times, but she is very proud of her skills and can be offended if others try to copy them due to her precise nature. She can also be petty at times, attacking another girl because she has a bigger chest, and shows an exciteable, but darker humerous side. Her true self, Touko is very gloomy and negative. She believes the worst in everything and can't trust others without a lot of pushing from the person trying to break through to her. She is an established romance novel author and usually spends her time writing. As a shy girl who has been bullied she has developed a natural stutter and has began to stalk those she likes. Blood and Gore frighten her- but she has a hidden perverted streak. She also doesn't like being touched and is pretty hypocritical, and often talks down to others or insults girls who have a figure, wear revealing clothing, or act flirty. Background It was revealed that Touko suffered a lot growing up, usually by fellow peers. In elementary school she wrote a love letter for her best friend, who responded by pinning it to the school bulletin board for others to see and mock her. In midle school, her date ditched her because he was only going out with her due to a bet with a friend. Depressed and alone, she began to get into writing after a teacher complimented her unique writing style. From this she has gone on to become a published author before the age of ten. Victims Anyone that Touko is in love with has suffered Shou's wrath. However, because of her own feelings for Byakuya, he isn't a target. In the game she attacks a few students, but she doesn't kill them. Relationships '''Byakuya - '''Crushes on him as both Touko and Genocider, taking his neglect and lack of interest as a sign he is only playing hard to get. As Touko she has no problem allowing him to walk all over her, and Shou has promised to give up being a serial killer if she gets set up with him. '''Makoto - '''Touko seems to tolerate him a small amount, and may even enjoy his company. Shou does not befriend Makoto however, but admits that she actually doesn't mind living a non-serial killers life if she enjoys her "school mode dates". '''Junko - '''Although she found her plans amusing, she doesn't approve of Junko's methods or ideals, even showing a sane side to herself when mocking them. Weapons She is often depicted with a pair of custom-made scissors or surrounded by them, often using them when marking her victims. Death It is implied in a Bad Ending that Touko was killed at some point during the time skip, which would also mean she was dead. Quotes Trivia *She turns back into Touko when someone sneezes, but upon seeing blood she turns into Genocider. *She has a beauty mark by the left of her mouth. *Her parents are divorced. *She hates bathing. **This is supported by other characters, who tend to remark on her lack of hygene. *She is a fan of yaoi. *Her design and MO seems to be inspired by both Kali, a Hindu Goddess, and the Yokai known as "Kuchisake-Onna", the spirit of a woman wronged by men who kills with scissors. Gallery Touko.jpg|Touko, her other side Category:Purple Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Red Eyes Category:Teen